The Taking of Robyn and Scarlet
by RobynBlackmoreShinigami
Summary: Robyn and Scarlet are kidnapped by an old enemy of Grell and William. They have 31 days to find them before the kidnapper kills them. Robyn X Grell, Will X Scarlet, Kidnapper X Scarlet
1. Chapter 1 - The girl ALWAYS goes missing

Grell Sutcliff awoke on a sunny Tuesday morning to notice that his girlfriend Robyn who had stayed the night, was not asleep beside him. He stared at the empty half of the bed with a confused look on his face.

"Hmmn.." He thought, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Strange..." It wasn't at all like Robyn to leave the room like that. He was used to the girl wandering off during the day, since she did it quite a lot, usually because she was out finding something to suprise him with. But she never left in the middle of the night. This didnt make sense at all. **_Did we have an arguement? _**He thought to himself, scratching his head. If they did have an arguement, that would explain why Robyn wouldn't be there, but he was sure that they didn't. Things had been going well last night.

"Now let me think.."He said to himself tapping his chin with his index finger. "After a long day at work, we came back here and had a little fun" He giggled at memories of last night. "Then we went to sleep..." After a while of pondering and thinking about where she could be, Grell decided to just get up and get ready for work. Maybe the girl would be around the Shingami Dispatch somewhere. Grell got dressed, sorted out his hair and makeup and grabbed his death scythe as he walked out the door. He closed the door behind his as he left and made his way down the corridors. As he walked down the corridors, he checked Robyns room to see if she was there. He opened the door slowly and poked his head inside.

"Binny..." He called. "Are you in here?" Grell looked around the room. She wasnt there and by the looks of things, she hadnt been there that morning. Her precious dark green cape was still sprawled over the wooden chair next to her wardrobe and her sword-like death scythe was laid down beside it. The raven haired girl never went anywhere without her cape or her death scythe. Grell began to worry. This was very strange indeed, she had just dissapeared.

"Where the hell has she gone?" He screached frustratingly.

"Lost her again?" Came a gritty voice from behind. Grell turned around to see Eric Slingby stood there with a smug look on his face and his arms folded. Alan Humphries was stood next to him and currently nudging at Erics arm as if to say **_Don't cause trouble!_**

"Oh it's you Eric.." Grell mumbled miserably. Eric ignored Grell and continued.

"You know you should keep a leash on that girl Sutcliff.." He chuckled smugly. Grell scowled.

"How do you know were talking about the same girl **Eric? **" He snapped sarcastically.

"Oh cmon Sutcliff..." Eric chuckled. "The girl ALWAYS goes missing!" He sniggered and grinned. "We all know Blackmore has a tendancy to wander off unexpectedly." Alan nudged Eric again, this time a lot harder.

"But she never leaves my room in the middle of the night without any of her stuff Eric!" Grell whined miserably, a concerned look appearing on his face. Alan half smiled sympathetically at Grell.

"I'm sure she'll turn up Grell..." He said softly. "Maybe she just woke up early for work and didn't want to wake you.."

"TSK! Yeah right!" Eric guffawed. "That girl is just as alergic to work as he is!" He said sarcastically, pointing towards Grell.

"Eric!" Alan snapped. "Don't be so mean!" Grell frowned and looked down at the floor. He didn't have time to retaliate. If he wasn't so miserable, Eric would be in a LOT of trouble, but he just didn't see the point of making himself even more miserable.

"Um..Grell.." Alan said softly. Grell looked towards Alan. "If you are that worried, me and Eric will look for her while were at work..." Eric jumped in suprise of what Alan just got him into. He glared at Alan. "Right?" Alan asked with a serious look on his face. Eric sighed and nodded.

"Yes, right Alan.." He said folding his arms with a pouty look on his face. Grell smiled thankfully.

"Thank you..." He said in a gratefully. Alan smiled and Eric just grunted and looked away grouchilly.

"Well we better get going then Alan.." Eric grumbled, grasping Alan's arm and tugging him allong.

"Ok ok Eric!" He whined, since the tugging was a little rough than usual. "See you later Grell." Grell nodded and watched as the two left. He didn't find it suprising over how the two had acted. Eric always made fun of a bad situation and Alan always tried to make things better, even if it was Eric's fault in the first place. After a while of standing in the same spot and thinking over and over where Robyn could be. Grell decided maybe the best thing to do was just wait a while to see if she turns up, so to cheer himself up, he would go and see his younger sister Scarlet. He turned on his heel and strolled down the corridors. To his suprise, he could not find Scarlet either. She wasn't in her room and nodoby that he asked had seen her since last night. After not being able to find her, he decided to check William T spears office. He knew that the red headed girl was usually in Williams office this time of day. As he reached the office, Grell opened the handle of the door and walked in.

"Hello Willy!" He called out in a musical tone. William grunted. "Hello Scar-" Grell looked around the room for the red headed girl. "Where's Scarlet?" He asked. William sighed as if that was a stupid question and adjusted his glasses.

"How should I know Sutcliff?" He snapped. Grell jumped in suprise.

"Whats wrong with you Willy?" Grell whimpered. "She's your girlfriend..."

"Not anymore!" William snapped.

"Y-your not?" Grell stuttered in suprise.

"No Sutcliff!" He groaned angrilly. "Not for over two weeks!" Grell's eyes widened. **_They had broken up two weeks ago and Scarlet didn't tell me? Her own brother?_**

"But..." Grell said miserably. "Why didn't you-"

"Tell you?" William interrupted. "Honestly." He muttered. "Since I got into a relationship with ...her...You haven't been constantly chasing me around like a lost puppy...disturbing my work. Do you think Id ruin the chance of having two weeks more without your company by telling you my **personal **business?" Grell felt hurt by what William said, his lip quivvered.

"Willy your so cold!" He whimpered, making William roll his eyes.

"What did you want in the first place Sutcliff?" William groaned.

"I wanted to ask Scarlet to help me look for my Binny."

"Look for Blackmore?" William asked, Grell nodded.

"I woke up this morning to notice that she wasn't sleeping next to me." Grell explained. "And I haven't seen her all morning."

"I see... But was asking Miss Sutcliff the best idea?" William asked, raising one eyebrow. Grell sighed. It was true wasnt the best idea, since the two girls hated each other. It wasn't known why they hated each other, nobody bothered to ask just incase they got their head bit off by one of them.

"I guess not..." He muttered. "But anyway, I went looking for Scarlet and shes missing too. I thought she might be here and thats how I ended up in your office..." William looked down at his desk, tapping his pen on the table with the flick of his wrist. "Willy Iv'e looked everywhere for them! Im worried!" Grell whimpered. William adjusted his glasses again and sighed.

"Strange..." He muttered. "But what do you expect me to do Sutcliff?"

"Isn't it your job to ensure the wellfare of your dispatchers?" Grell asked scowling.

"Yes but-"

"So you should be out looking for them!" Grell snapped, clenching his fists. William groaned and stood up from his seat.

"Annoyingly, you are correct Sutcliff." He said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"So you are going to help?" Grell asked eagerly.

"Only because it is my duty Sutcliff..." Grell didn't mind if he did it for his sake or because he actually cared, he was just glad he had someone to help him.


	2. Chapter 2 - What do you mean taken?

Both Grell and William made their way down the corridors in order to search for the two missing girls. The walk was awkwardly silent and Grell had no idea where they would be going.

"Uh...Willy?" He asked awkwardly, twiddling his fingers.

"Yes?" William answered bluntly.

"Where are we going exactly ?"

"We are going to check Scar-...Miss Sutcliff's room for any clues." He said adjusting his glasses and stopping outside the door of the room. William opened the door and walked inside, followed by Grell. The pair stopped in the doorway and looked around the room, until Grell shoved in front and began to wander around the room. William sighed and adjusted his glasses, then he did the same, checking the room for any clues. After a while of searching, Grell came across a piece of folded paper on the pillow of the bed. He picked it up and unfolded it to notice it was a letter, he then began to read it. William noticed Grell was holding something and walked closer.

"What is it Sutcliff?" He asked. Grell didnt answer and just stared at the letter he just read in shock. "What is the matter?" William asked eagerly. Grell collapsed onto the bed and was still glaring at the letter. "Sutcliff if you don't tell me i'll-"

"They have been taken..." Grell muttered in shock.

"T-taken?" William gasped. "What do you mean taken?" Grell handed William the letter. William grasped the letter and began to read it.

Hello William T Spears, I have your two Shinigami officers, Scarlet Sutcliff and Robyn Blackmore. The two did rather give up a fight, but they were no match for me ofcourse. You may be wondering why I have taken them? Ofcourse you are. Well they are both very dear to you and Grell Sutcliff, the two people I want to make suffer greatly for what you did. If you want to see the girls again, you must follow my orders. You must bring Grell Sutcliff and Ciel Phantomhieve to me. Just for a little fun, I wont tell you where we are, you will have to find out for yourself. Nobody shall know about this apart from yourself, Sutcliff, Ciel Phantomhieve and his butler. If anyone else is told, I will kill the girls. I am giving you exactly one month starting from today, to find them or I will have no reason to keep them alive.

William stared at the letter in shock. After a while, he looked down at Grell, who was trembling with worry.

"Who could have done this?" William growled. Grell looked up at William with tears in his eyes.

"What are we going to do Willy?" He whimpered. William sighed and looked out the window. "Will?"

"I don't know!" He snapped. Grell jumped in fright and William rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I don't know Grell..." He said, lightening his tone of voice. "But the first thing we will do is bring this letter to the Phantomhieve Mansion. Maybe they can shed some light on the situation." Grell nodded and stood up from the bed a frown on his face. William felt sorry for him. Both his girlfriend and his sister had been taken from him.

"Y'know ...you will get to see ..." William coughed in disgust "...That demon" He looked at Grell to see if he smiled. "Doesn't seeing that repulsive beast cheer you up?" Grell sighed.

"How could anything cheer me up at a time like this?" He muttered. Then a faint smile appeared on his face. "But..." He squealed and cupped his hands. "Seeing my Sebby will brighten my spirits a little." William face palmed. He shouldn't have mentioned that demon, even if it did cheer up the red head.

Grell and William arrived at the Phantomheive manor and knocked at the door. After a few seconds, Sebastian Michaels answered. He seemed to have a confused look on his face when he noticed the two Shinigami at the door.

"AWH SEBAS-CHA~N!" Grell cried, leaping at him and hugging him tightly. Sebastian sighed and looked at William T Spears, who had facepalmed at the red heads reaction of seeing the black butler.

"Sutcliff do you have to do that?" William groaned.

"Why are two Shinigami at the Phantomhieve manor?" Asked Sebastian.

"Someone has taken my sister and my Binny!" Grell whimpered, tears streaming down his face and onto Sebastian's white shirt.

"Who?" Sebastian asked. William sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"They are two of my Shinigami employees." He explained. "They have been taken for ransom."

"And what has that got to do with us?" Came a voice from inside the building. William turned to see Ciel Phantomhieve stood on the stairs with a frustrated look on his face. Sebastian turned around with a struggle since Grell was still clinging to him, bawling out tears. "Well? Don't just stand there!" Ciel growed. "What has your Shinigami officers abduction got to do with us?"

"They want Grell Sutcliff and Ciel Phantomhieve as ransom." William answered. Ciel's eyes widened.

"I see..." Grell let go of Sebastian and lunged at Ciel.

"Nevermind all this!" He whined, picking up Ciel over his shoulder. "We gotta hand ourselves in brat!" Sebastian and Will watched, rather gobsmacked at Grells actions.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called out angrilly, flaling his arms and legs. "Get me down!" Sebastian snapped out of it and snatched Ciel from Grells arms. Grell stopped in his tracks and spun around to face Sebastian.

"I am sorry Grell.." Sebastian said calmly. "But you cannot just carry off my young master as exchangement of a ransom."

"I hate to agree with a demon..." William added. "But he is right Sutcliff.." Grell scowled and folded his arms.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Grell snapped. William ignored Grell and handed Ciel the letter. After reading it, Ciel handed it to Sebastian.

"I believe that we shouldn't be resolving this matter in the doorway, where everyone can hear us" He said. "As the letter says, only us should know."

"I agree Young Master." Sebastian added. He pointed towards the library. "I believe that the library is empty at the moment as Bard is in the kitchen preparing dinner, Finny is in the garden watering the plants and Tanaka and Meirin are doing various cleaning in the upstairs rooms." Ciel nodded.

"We shall go to the library and discuss this matter in more detail." Ciel said, turning to walk into the library. William looked at Grell, who was still clinging to the demon.

"Sutcliff! Move!" He grunted. Grell released Sebastian and followed William into the library.


	3. Chapter 3 - We Wait For These Letters?

I know this is a pretty short chapter but I couldn't put the rest into this chapter. It wouldnt make sense! hehe

* * *

"So the kidnapper took two people who were the most dear to you?" Ciel asked as he sat in the library with the rest of the group. He was currently sat in a large brown armchair, sipping on a cup of tea that Sebastian had prepared. Since Sebastian was busy serving drinks, Grell was unable to clutch onto him for comfort. So it was Williams turned to be cuddled. William was sat in a similar arm chair, with Grell sat on the arm, leaning into William. After a few attempts of trying to pry the red head off him, William had just given up as he was stressed enough already. Ciel continued. "These two people would be this Scarlet and Bins right?" Grells scowled and sat upright, glaring at Ciel.

"Binny!" He screached. "Its short for Robyn!" Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He muttered. "Binny..."

"And to answer your question, yes" William added. "Atleast thats what the letter implys..."

"But why do they want me?" Ciel asked. "I understand why they want him..." He pointed to Grell. "But why me?" Grell shrugged his shoulders.

"If we knew who they were, that question would be easy to answer..." William muttered. "But like we said, we have no idea who the abducter is..." Ciel scowled as he took another sip of tea.

"Young Master.." Sebastian said as he places the metal tray on the table. "If this kidnapper has any sense, which i'm sure he has. He will be leaving letters as part of clues to the girls' whereabouts." Ciel nodded in agreement.

"Sebastian is right." He added.

"So we just wait for these letters?" Grell asked, nuzzling into Williams arm making him mumble something so quiet that Grell didn't hear.

"Basically..." Ciel answered. "When you arrive back at the Shinigami place..or wherever your from!" Ciel grunted flicking his hand. "You will have to check for-"

"Yes Earl we get the idea..." William growled, standing of the seat after releasing his arm from Grell who whined miserably. William didn't like taking orders from anyone, espescially a bratty human child. "Come Sutcliff!" He called sharply, turning towards the door. Grell jumped to his feet and rushed to Williams side.

"There is just one thing I don't understand..." Ciel said smugly, making William stop dead in the doorway. Grell didn't notice William had stopped and walked straight into him, knocking himself onto the floor. William didn't turn to face Ciel or the red headed Shinigami currently rubbing his head.

"What is that, Young Master?" Sebastian asked. Ciel grinned and rested his head in his heads, facing William.

"If the kidnapper took two people that both Sutcliff **and **Spears cared for... which one was taken to make **Spears** suffer?" William grunted. "Grell..." Ciel continued. Grell looked up from the floor and towards Ciel. "Like you said, one of the girls is your sister and the other, your girlfriend." Grell nodded. "So what has it got to do with him?" Ciel asked pointing at William who was still facing the door, refusing to make eye contact.

"Well..." Grell began to explain as he clambered to his feet. "My sister is...was Willy's girlfriend..."

"Don't call me that in public Sutcliff!" William growled, turning around to face him. Grell ignored William and continued his explanation to Ciel.

"But NEITHER of them bothered to tell me they had broken up!" Grell snarled angrilly, turning to William and scowling at him. William glared at Grell before sighing and adjusting his glasses.

"Sutcliff, do we have to go over this right now?" He asked almost mockingly. Grell pouted, folding his arms again and turning away from William, making the room fall silent.

"Well the kidnapper must be positive that he still cares for her..." Sebastian said, breaking the silence. William and Grell looked at Sebastian in suprise. "Otherwise he would have no need to take her..."

"Sebastian has a point Mr Spears" Ciel chuckled mockingly. Grell turned to William with a confused look on his face. William didn't think that he still had feelings for her. But the stress that this situation had put him in and the fact he cared more about finding Scarlet than he did Robyn, made him think otherwise. **_Ofcourse I don't care for her! _**He thought to himself. **_That annoying little... _**William looked around the room to see all eyes were on him, still awaiting an answer. He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Pfft! Honestly..." He grunted, storming out the door.


End file.
